


Heartbeat

by shennlingg



Category: N.Tic (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shennlingg/pseuds/shennlingg
Summary: Sangwook y Seunghoo siempre viajaron en el mismo vagón, sólo que nunca tomaron en cuenta la existencia del otro, pero un día como cualquiera, un inesperado pero pequeño accidente en aquel vagón puede surgir un precioso amor duradero.
Relationships: Lee Sangwook/An Myeongcheol | Seunghoo





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> holaaa! esto es un re-post de un oneshot que hice hace ya mucho tiempo... esta es la versión editada/final (3k pl.) que publiqué unos meses después de que borrará la original (1k pl.) ya que me daba mucho cringe NSNSNS y puede que esta versión también de un poquito de cringe, pero a mí me encanta y me verían muerta antes que borrando está cosa así que aguantense (?)
> 
> como sea, esta pequeña pieza es muy especial para mí ya que es mi primer fic así que... aunque nadie lea nada de n.tic, voy a seguir amándolo por siempre ༼ᕗຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗ♡

Todas las madrugadas y tardes —más a la noche, cuando ya está más oscuro— en la capital de Corea del Sur, Seúl, las calles y veredas se encontraban saturadas de peones y transporte que iban de un lado a otro, bastante apurados, quién sabe si para ir o volver de su trabajo; estudio o cualquier razón por la que necesiten llegar a tiempo a tal lugar. SangWook, un chico de 25 años que asistía a la universidad, siempre tenía la mala suerte de ir y volver a estas horas. Siempre era un dolor de cabeza. “Es cuestión de mi mala suerte” era lo que siempre andaba en su cabeza pues estos últimos meses nada anduvo tan bien como quería, nada en general. 

Y no sólo era pensar en todo lo que ocurría en su apartamento —el cual compartía con su mejor amigo; JinSeo—, lo que ocurría en la universidad y todos los posibles problemas con sus padres, sino, el jodido viaje de 1 hora y media en aquel metro. Si tuviera un jodido auto, oh, como le encantaría salir de su casa a tomar aire. Para colmo, al salir a esas horas donde el transporte público se saturaba, el vagón donde el subía siempre se encontraba lleno.

Esa era siempre la peor experiencia de viajar en el metro. . . Tenía que soportar ir apretado, empujado constantemente y sofocandose, por una (1) hora y media. . .

Por otro lado, SangWook era un chico muy —demasiado— estudioso y responsable con ello. Se convencía a si mismo de que no necesitaba ninguna clase de relación amorosa que le “distrajera” de sus estudios, por esa razón, nunca duraba mucho en ello. Si, lo intentó varias veces, pero descubrió que al parecer nadie ha captado realmente su atención como para que “valiera la pena perderlo todo”. Sin importar quién fuese. 

Siempre que se encuentra a si mismo pensando en ello, se pone un poco confundido y. . . decepcionado? De cómo va su vida amorosa. Todos sus amigos le cuentan sobre las suyas y suena emocionante, pero cuando él lo intenta, simplemente nada sale como él quiere, y eso en parte también lo enoja un poco. . .

Otra vez a la realidad, SangWook se encontró a si mismo ya en el vagón del metro, esperando a que avanzara de una vez por todas. Suspiró molesto y sacó su celular de su bolsillo mientras llevaba su otra mano libre a la barandilla para sostenerse; estaba muy cansado y estaba seguro de que iría de pie durante todo el jodido viaje. Al no encontrar nada realmente interesante para hacer o leer, una vez puestos sus audífonos, subió la música a un volumen alto para no tener que soportar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor y relajar un poco su dolor de cabeza.

Una vez ya con la música puesta, levantó su mirada hacia la ventana del vagón. Nada. No se veía nada más que su simple reflejo que le mostraba cuan cansado y desordenado se encontraba con uniforme puesto, pero la luz que se iba haciendo más brillante le indicaba que la siguiente parada no estaba muy lejos. 

Las vías comenzaron a chillar por las ruedas del vagón que se detenían para frenar, como consecuencia de esto, algunas personas perdían el equilibrio y daban un paso al costado para recuperarlo. SangWook sólo afirmó más su agarre en la barandilla —haciendo que sus nudillos se volviesen de un tono más claro—, así manteniéndose firme, pero, todo fué en vano pues un peso a su costado hizo que casi se cayera. El chico de cabellos azabache se iba a quejar pero cuando bajó su mirada; solo vió a un chico de cabellos castaños y unos lentes, este al parecer llevaba un uniforme de último grado de secundaria. El chico, por lo que se ve había estado a punto de caerse así que se sostuvo de lo primero que estuvo a su alcance, si, casualmente era el brazo de SangWook.

— . . .S-Señor, lo l-lamento mucho- —habló apurado mientras volvía a su lugar acomodando sus lentes. Sang notó como el rostro del chico se volvía bastante colorado, seguramente por la vergüenza. 

— No, esta bien, no te preocupes! —el mayor se quitó un audífono y sonrió para que el pequeño se calmara— Tu te encuentras bien? —el chico intentaba no hacer contacto visual por la vergüenza que sentía de si mismo, pero, la expresión del mayor que se tornaba preocupada lo hizo reaccionar. 

— Oh! S-si, si! No se preocupe, y-yo. . . —rió con nervios mientras pasaba una mano por la parte trasera de su cuello rápidamente por la ansiedad—, sólo estaba distraído, es todo. . . —.

SangWook se limitó a asentir con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se enderezaba nuevamente. Luego su expresión se desformó, “ese niño estuvo ahí todo el tiempo?” pensó frunciendo su ceño. Él, técnicamente conocía a todas las personas —al menos por rostro— que subían al vagón a diario, fué en el mismo tren los suficientes años como para probarlo, pero, a aquel castaño jamás lo ha visto. Y si él subía hace mucho, pues, se sentía algo tonto por no haber notado antes al atractivo menor. 

— Mmh, disculpa —“no puedo creer que realmente vaya a preguntarle-”—, tu. . . Uh, eres nuevo en Seúl? No me mal interpretes, sólo que nunca te he visto por aquí. . . —el chico lo observó algo perdido pero, de inmediato, soltó una tierna risa. 

— Si! Soy nuevo en esta parte de la ciudad. —contestó con más calma que hace unos minutos atrás, y de pronto estiró su mano hacia SangWook— Mi nombre es MyeongCheol, An MyeongCheol. —.

— Lee SangWook —tomó la mano del castaño, sonriendo igual—, bienvenido a “esta parte” de Seúl —rió. 

En la hora que restaba del viaje, ambos se quedaron hablando cálidamente, conociéndose más aún. Lo gracioso es que, para SangWook, aquella había sido la forma más extraña de conocer a alguien nuevo pero al mismo tiempo, fué la conversación más agradable que ha tenido —con alguien que no sea JinSeo— desde ya hace mucho tiempo. Algo también curioso es que el mayor se encontró a si mismo fijándose un poco en el menor; era bastante tierno y agradable, también resultaba que era más sociable —y hablador— de lo que aparentaba, sólo es que tenía al parecer vergüenza de expresarse con desconocidos. Pero al fin y al cabo, Lee agradeció haber conocido al chico, o sus próximos viajes habrían sido también un dolor de cabeza. . . Había quedado encantado. Cuando bajó del metro, ya caminando a su casa, se sentía relajado e inconscientemente tenía una pequeña sonrisa, todo gracias al joven que se chocó con él en el metro.

Se dió cuenta de lo mucho que se había malacostumbrado a siempre subirse al metro y hablar con Myeong. Siempre que lo hacía, sentía que el viaje era mucho más corto, hasta se encontró deseando salir de una vez de la universidad así poder encontrarse con el joven. Era muy entretenido hablar con él después de todo,notó que el contrario se sentía igual cada vez que se acercaba a este; en sus ojitos aparecía un brillo de felicidad y un lindo sonrojo en sus pómulos. “Uh, esto es malo. . .” pensó SangWook al darse cuenta en lo que pensaba, parecía un jodido enamorado por todos estos meses que ha hablado con el joven. 

Era increíble todo lo superficial —y algunas cosas personales— que se conocían de ambos, todo excepto su número de celular. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, reía de forma seca; era irónico, más ahora que sus clases estaban por acabarse —por vacaciones— y la idea de no venir al metro por unos largos meses ya no le agradaba tanto como antes, volvería a su vida “básica” con su compañero de cuarto.

Claro que Shin JinSeo no era un chico malo, era muy menor —aún asistía a la secundaria—, tenía unos 16 años pero aún así, era como su hermano menor y también lo necesitaba. Pero con MyeongCheol era muy diferente y aún no se daba cuenta de el por qué. 

Ese día, cuando subió al vagón, no vio al pequeño castaño en ningún lado. Claro que seguía lleno de gente pero esa vez, no vió al joven como siempre lo hacía. Y se enojó consigo mismo cuando sintió como su humor cambió completamente; estaba decepcionado. 

Se agarró nuevamente de la barandilla ya que iría de pie —como siempre— y no quería caerse. Suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello. Estaba un frustrado, y confundido, claramente. Por sus impulsos se había encariñando de más con MyeongCheol. “Tal vez esta ocupado hablando con alguien más en el tren, no debe ser difícil para él socializar.” susurró en su propio mundo, y fue mala idea, aquello solo lo hizo enojar más, sus nudillos se ponían blancos por la fuerza ejercida en la barandilla.

— Permiso. . . Compermiso, necesito pasar, disculpe. . . —escucho una vocecita aguda y rasposa susurrando desde uno de sus lados, se giró y vió a Myeong caminando hacía él pasando entre las otras personas que iban de pie. Por un segundo parecía que toda su angustia se había ido como agua entre sus dedos. Vió como el chico se detuvo a su lado tomando —como pudo— la misma barandilla para no caerse sobre su amigo, otra vez.

— Hola SangWook. —susurró con una sonrisa. Lee notó como el castaño ya no traía aquellos lentes con lo que lo conoció en el mismo lugar, se veía diferente sin ellos y por ello le costo varios segundos en contestar. 

— O-Oh. . . Hola Myeong. —habló rápidamente avergonzandose, “reacciona, maldición, te ves como un tonto.” pensó mirando al frente nuevamente.

— Lamento no llegar antes, hoy parecía haber más personas y accidentalmente subí en la otra entrada. . . —habló un poco apenado mirando a su alrededor a la gente que llenaba el vagón. 

— No te preocupes, ya lo suponía. —el menor vió como apartó su mirada avergonzado, aquello lo hizo sentirse cálido. Se podría decir que notó que el mayor estaba celoso, SangWook era muy obvio, aunque al parecer no se daba cuenta. Aquello lo hizo reír. 

MyeongCheol también había desarrollado sentimientos por SangWook, en realidad, desde que accidentalmente chocó con él había quedado totalmente atontado. Era alguien bastante atractivo y, por los temas que le gustaba conversar —o opinar—, era alguien muy inteligente. Y aquello sólo lo hacía aún mas precioso a su vista. SangWook era imponente en cualquier sentido, aparenta ser alguien bastante frío e intimidante —lo había notado cuando a veces lo miraba de lejos— pero, estos meses que estuvo hablando con él, pudo ver aquella boba sonrisa que tenía el mismo. Era también bastante tierno, como un osito o algo por el estilo. Sólo de pensarlo le hacía que sonriera también como un tonto.

Admitía que estaba enamorado del mayor. Sólo que no sabía como expresarse, por miedo, claramente.

Todo salió a la luz unos meses después, como tenía que pasar.

SangWook se distrajo tanto que no se dió cuenta de haberse expresado antes. Admitió un poco de tiempo atrás sus sentimientos por Myeong, sólo que al igual que este, estaba avergonzado y no estaba seguro de cómo decirle. Nunca había llegado tan lejos, como quién dice. Pero justo ese día, Sang decidió confesarle, dejándole a manos de la suerte la respuesta de su compañero. 

Todo el día entero estuvo muy ansioso, no podía parar de pensar en lo que le diría a MyeongCheol sus pensamientos por él. Por otro lado, casualmente el joven también estaba emocionado para confesarse al salir de la secundaria, aquel mismo día.

SangWook salió a la misma hora de la tarde, y afortunadamente, ese día el metro no estaba tan lleno como siempre. Subió al vagón algo ansioso, extrañandose cuando no vió la cabellera castaña de Myeong. Acaso no salía siempre a esa hora? No siempre subía en el mismo vagón? Un montón de dudas comenzaron a atormentarlo, haciendo que tuviera miedo de perder aquella oportunidad.

Se sentó en un lugar libre al lado de la ventana y suspiró bajando la mirada. Acaso así iba a terminar? Justo cuando él realmente quería intentar algo porque realmente amaba a alguien, resulta que nada sale bien. Es pura casualidad entonces? Cada duda comenzaba a carcomer lentamente su corazón, cada cosa que asumía que podría estarle pasando era peor a la anterior, aquello hizo que sus callosas manos comenzaran a temblar junto a un nudo en su garganta por la ansiedad. “Estás siendo exagerado” pensó a si mismo, y tal vez era cierto, pero estaba muy acostumbrado a verlo siempre. “Espera a la siguiente estación” susurró dando otro largo suspiro, si, tal vez estaría ahí.

El tren avanzó y se detuvo en la otra estación unos largos minutos después. SangWook miró atento las puertas para verificar si subía, cosa que no sucedió. El tren cerró sus puertas y comenzó a avanzar lentamente a la próxima parada. Decidió dar una oportunidad más y esperar a ver la siguiente estación. 

Otros minutos luego, otra vez, no había rastros de MyeongCheol. SangWook soltó un frustrado suspiro para dejar caer su cabeza de costado sobre el vidrio, el cual resonó levemente por el golpe sobre si. Cerró sus ojos queriendo llegar a casa de una vez. El ambiente del vagón, a pesar de estar casi vacío, se volvio sofocante y pesado otra vez. Nuevamente sentía fuertes ganas de querer bajarse, al igual que antes de conocer al pequeño.

* * *

— Myeong a donde demonios vas?! —una grave voz resonó en la puerta de la clínica, el chico de cabellos blancos lo detuvo. 

— Necesito ir a la estación de trenes ahora! En serio, tengo que hablar con alguien! —su amigo puso una expresión de confusión— JiOn, deja de mirarme como un tonto, en serio debo irme. —.

— Myeong, no puedes ir así, tienes tu rostro lastimado, tonto! —JiOn frunció su ceño mientras seguía levantando su demandante voz.

— No voy a hablar más, en serio debo encontrarme con alguien —soltó con una voz más calmada anque igual de estresada que antes—, vas a ayudarme o no? —.

JiOn abrió su boca para decir algo y luego soltó un gemido frustrado por la impertinencia de su amigo, sospechaba que ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que hoy en su colegio le hayan “partido la nariz” sin razón alguna. Pasó una mano por sus brillantes cabellos. 

— Bien, pero es mejor que nos apuremos —habló mirando la hora a travéz de su reloj en su muñeca—, el tren esta por llegar a la estación de por aquí. —Myeong sonrió y abrazó a su mejor amigo con fuerza. 

— Gracias. —susurró separándose— Bien, vamos antes de que sea tarde! —dijo ya con bastante energía.

Comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido a donde quedaba la estación más cercana, hubo unos momentos donde comenzaban a agarrar velocidad al ver el tiempo, corriendo hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino. Ya al estar en la estación con minutos de sobra, JiOn, el cuál aún jadeaba al no estar acostumbrado a tanta actividad comenzó a despedirse de su amigo, y este le quedó mirando de reojo. 

— Ya me voy, estoy cansado y ni siquiera necesito subir al tren —habló mientras se acercaba y saludaba a su amigo—, además, yo también debo encontrarme con alguien hoy —sonrió levemente—, espero que encuentres a tu amigo, suerte. —dijo antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a ir a la salida de aquel lugar. 

— Gracias. —susurró con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. 

Caminó un poco y se sentó en un banco del lugar, esperando impaciente al tren. Algunas personas de allí pasaban y lo miraban un poco apenados o extrañado por su apariencia; golpeado. A Myeong realmente no le importó hasta que la simple duda apareció inesperadamente en su cabeza; “Y que dirá SangWook si me ve así?”, ya podría ver lo mucho que se asustaría o algo así. Aquello le dió un poco de escalofríos. 

La bocina del tren lo hizo saltar en su lugar y casi atragantarse con su saliva. Rápidamente se puso de pie, tomando con fuerza su bolso escolar para descargar sus nervios. Se quedó viendo por fuera las ventanas, “al parecer hoy no viene tan lleno, menos mal” pensó suspirando levemente aliviado. 

Subió y pudo reconocer a SangWook, el cual estaba sentado recostado hacia el lado de la ventana, afortunadamente, con un lugar vacío a su lado. Las puertas del vagón se cerraron, como si le dijeran que ya no tiene como escapar, en caso de que lo necesite. Respiró hondo y se dedicó a caminar lentamente al lado del azabache. Aún seguía recibiendo miradas de los otros pasajeros por lo que tenía en su cara y eso sólo lo ponía más nervioso. 

Al detenerse al lado de su amigo, este tenía los ojos cerrados y sus pómulos un poco rojos y brillantes, al parecer ha estado llorando? Eso le hizo sonreir de lo tierno que podía ser. Se sentó a su lado dejando su bolso en su regazo y mirando al chico a su lado que al parecer estaba adormilado. 

SangWook al sentir una presencia a su lado sintió incomodidad, “que acaso no puedes buscar otro lugar?” era lo que pensaba decirle para que se largara, abrió los ojos frunciendo su ceño, listo para tirar veneno a quien sea hasta que lo primero que vió fue a Myeong. Un —literalmente— lastimado. Que demonios? 

— Hol- —Myeong iba a saludar hasta que pudo ver como los ojos de Sang se abrían bastante por el susto. Aquel abrió la boca pero el castaño fué más rápido y puso su dedo sobre sus labios, haciendo que se tragara sus palabras—, por favor, no grites. Si, hoy me han pegado en el instituto pero estoy bien. No subí en la estación de siempre porque me llevaron a una clínica para curarme. —se explicó rápidamente. 

SangWook tomó gentilmente la mano que tenía su dedo sobre sus labios, dando un pequeño beso sobre ella, dejando a un impresionado y avergonzado MyeongCheol por lo lindo que se había sentido eso. 

— Ya, está bien, creí que no te volvería a ver en lo que resta del año —habló con calma cerrando sus ojos—, en serio creí que algo mucho peor te había sucedido. —terminó abriendo sus ojos viendo a Myeong el cual se encontraba bastante shockeado mirando de reojo como tomaba su mano de aquel modo.

— A-Ahm... Yo- —aquella leve expresión había destruído completamente al castaño, ahora no se acordaba siquiera de todo lo que había ensayado esa mañana sobre todo lo que le quería decir a su mayor, quedó muy perdido. 

— Myeong, yo realmente me asusté cuando no te vi subir en aquella estación —comenzó a hablar apenado— lo hice porque realmente me importa tu seguridad, tú me importas mucho —tomó aire, “es ahora o nunca”—, en serio te haz vuelto muy especial para mí, desde aquel día que nos conocimos en este mismo lugar. —soltó de la nada, actuando como un ataque sorpresa para el joven castaño, acaso se estaba proponiendo él también? Por qué no podía contestar nada?

— Y-Yo. . .- —.

— Yo te amo —soltó SangWook sintiendo como su propia cara y orejas comenzaban ambos a arder—, en serio que lo hago, tu sientes lo m-mismo? —su voz se quebró al final, con un poco de miedo al seguir viendo la misma expresión en Myeong y ninguna palabra saliendo de aquellos finos —ahora partidos— labios. 

— Yo también, te amo, y-yo iba a- —iba a explicarse pero sintió los fuertes brazos del mayor rodeándolo con fuerza en un cariñoso abrazo. MyeongCheol comenzó a reír de lo bien que se sentía; después de este estresante día, recibir un abrazo así al final del día lo hacía olvidarse de todo. Bueno, tal vez se podría acostumbrar a recibir uno de SangWook todos los días, no?

— Gracias, gracias. . . —murmuraba Sang en la curva de su hombro y cuello, su aliento haciéndole leves cosquillas. 

El castaño tomó de los pómulos al chico de cabellos azabache, levantando su rostro quedando a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Hasta que finalmente unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, ah, lo habían esperado desde hace tanto. SangWook casi se pone a llorar como un bebé al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre de Myeong en sus labios, le daba malestar no haber estado ahí siquiera para evitar que lastimaran a su pequeño. Myeong por otro lado, le encantaba que el mayor se preocupase tanto por el, al punto de ponerse celoso de cualquiera o preocupado a todo momento. Seguramente, luego de la paliza que le dieron hoy, SangWook no permitiría que alguien más se atreviera a tocarlo para lastimarlo otra vez. No le gustaba verlo agredido ya que lo ponía triste. 

Cuando se separaron, ambos rieron como los bobos enamorados que eran, hasta el final del viaje. Ambos planeaban bajarse en la misma estación para ir al mismo destino, iban a terminar ese viaje juntos esta vez y de la mano, ese largo camino de amor que aún les queda explorar, y la vida les da tiempo de sobra para ello.


End file.
